Love, Feh!
by Skytaur
Summary: My first fic. Kagome has a gift for Inu-Yasha, what could it be? I/K


***swad*** I don't own Inu-Yasha. I wish I did, but I'm not that creative. Please don't sue me. All I own is an empty bank account and several partly finished giant mecha. ****end swad****  
  
This is a quick Inu-Yasha fic I wrote for my girlfriend (so I've got at least one good review) I've been a lurker for years and this is my first post. Any reviews are welcome, even flames.  
  
The night was cold. The moon was a silver crescent in the sky. Sounds unheard for centuries echoed through the woods. These things didn't affect the small band of travelers Our story starts with a young male demon. No dear reader, not the hanyou in the tree, he comes in later. We start with a small fox child and a large backpack.  
"It must be in here somewhere." Shippo muttered to himself as he scrambled through the bag that was three times his size. Whenever Kagome came back from the future she always brought him a gift. Usually it was some kind of candy bar or small toy. But this time she had told him no, that she had brought something for Inu Yasha. So he just HAD to know what it was.  
He continued rummaging until he felt a yanking sensation. A second later he had been hoisted up by his tail.  
"And just what are you doing you little runt?" Inu Yasha asked as Shippo sweat dropped.  
"Just looking for an. . . extra blanket." He flashed Inu Yasha his best innocent kid grin.  
"Feh, whatever, just stay out of Kagomes bag."  
"How come?"  
"I don't know, she probably has some weird human girl stuff." A light bulb flashed over Inus head, "and it any of it touches you. . .you turn into a human girl." Shippo reacted with fear. He didn't think being a girl would be that big a deal, Kagome and Sango were girls and they were still pretty nice, but he did not want to be human. With an eep he ran away and hid in Kagomes bike basket.  
"Feh, idiot." Inu Yasha leapt back into his tree and went back to sleep.  
******************************************************************************  
The next morning  
Kagome woke up at sunrise only because the stupid sun was in her eyes. Once she determined what century she was in she got out of bed and reached for her bag. She had thought long and hard about this. Inu Yasha may be a selfish, arrogant, cocky, sexist, nasty, sweet, cute, jerk, but Kagome still saw some good in him. She knew that he hated her because she wasn't Keikio, but the fact that he could love even a soulless dead person meant he could love anything. Even her. . .gift, even her gift.  
"Are you awake my lady?" It was Miroku. The hyper horny monk reached out a hand to help her up. As soon as she was sure where his other hand was, she accepted.   
"Inu Yasha is in the clearing where we found the firewood last night." Miroku told her. Kagome gave him a questioning look.  
"How did you know I was looking for Inu Yasha?"   
Miroku smirked as he sniffed a rose that he had pulled from nowhere. "Ones such as I have a great knowledge of the ways of the heart. So go, teach Inu Yasha the ways of true love, give all that humanity has to offer, give him OUCH!" Sango had appeared and hit him over the head with her boomerang. Kagome giggled as she ran off to find Inu Yasha.  
******************************************************************************  
The Tetseigua sliced through the air as Inu Yasha went through his morning practice routine. He was starting to see the Wind Scar outside of a battle. He wasn't going to tell the others until he had mastered it. He refused to admit it, but he was distracted. About a week ago he had nearly been killed by one of Nerakus lackeys. A demon that wielded a flaming sword had attacked them and almost defeated the Tetseigua. If it wasn't for Kagome throwing a pail of water on the blade and giving Inu Yasha the steam screen he needed he would be . . . Feh, it was stupid to think like that. But he hated being saved by Kagome. He was the one who was supposed to protect her, that was the way he liked it. She wasn't that much like Keikio, he had loved Keikio, but only because she was the first woman to see past his ears.  
Inu Yasha leapt up to slice a branch off a tree. As he descended he felt the almost familiar weight of the magic beads around his neck. That was the problem, he realized as he continued his workout, Kagome didn't trust him not to slaughter her and everyone else. Granted, when they first met he would have done just that, but now? How could he love someone who didn't trust him?  
"Damn it! Why am I thinking like this?" He screamed as he viciously slashed at the air in front of him. So what if he did love Kagome? He would never settle for a mongrel like him, she...she deserved a lot better.  
He finished his workout by tossing the sword into the air, using his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on a tree, jumping to catch the weapon in mid air and slashing through the trunk of the tree on the way down.  
As he stood there catching his breath he heard a someone clapping behind him. He knew that scent as well as his own. He turned around to see Kagome.  
"What are you doing here wench?" He asked. Kagome grinned as he walked toward him. She was so beautiful when she smiled like that. He sheathed his sword as she came up to him.  
"I...uh...want to give you something."  
"Yeah, what?" He tried to brush her off, but he was really interested. She came close enough to wrap her arms around his neck, "Huh? What are you doing?" She cut him off as she lifted her arms above his head, taking the collar with them.  
"I'm giving you your freedom Inu Yasha. You've grown a lot, I know you won't hurt us. I trust you." She pulled away, but not before giving him a quick ear rub. Inu Yasha grabbed on to her arms and just looked into her eyes. Did she have any idea what she had just done for him? No, but he had to tell her somehow. He drew her closer, staring into his eyes the whole time. He brought his lips to hers and gave her a good, long canine kiss. He licked her cheek.  
"EWWWW!" Kagome screamed as she pushed Inu Yasha away and jammed the beads back over his neck. "SIT BOY!" THUD  
Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome as she stomped off. One thought flew through his mind as he watched her go.  
"Feh, stupid girl."  
*****************************************************************************************************  
Thanks for taking the time to read this (starts passing out bribe money for good reviews) 


End file.
